A Twilight Christmas
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: A book showing Christmas from all of the Character's point of view, from Bella to the Voltari.
1. Chapter 1

A Twilight Christmas

Chapter 1: A Cullen Christmas Eve

**Bella Cullen**

"It was the night before Christmas

When all through the house

Not a creature was stirring

Not even a mouse-"

"Yeah, cause we would have eaten it by now!" Emmett interrupted

I rolled my eyes. Emmett was just so immature sometimes.

"Ugh, Emmett, will you stop that?" I said impatiently "Renesmee wants to know what happens next"

"Yeah, blood-" Jacob began but stopped when he saw my frosty expression.

"If you don't mind, i'd like to finish this story _before _christmas day." Carlisle said brittlely

"Sorry Carlisle," Emmett mumbled quietly

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care

In the hope that Saint Nicholas would soon be there."

"Ooh, ooh! Can I read the next bit? Please, oh pretty please" Alice said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Okay Alice," Carlisle said, passing the book to her.

"Eh-hem. Okay. The children were nestled all snug in their beds

While visions of sugerplums danced in their heads.

And Esme in her 'kerchief

And Carlisle in his cap

had just settled down for a long winters nap" Alice began

"Alice," Edward,my husband, said, " If you are going to rewrite the story, I suggest you get your facts right. You know we can't sleep!"

"Don't ruin my fun Edward," Alice grumbled, "Okay, where was I? Oh yes.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter

He sprang from his bed to see what was the matter

Away to the window he flew like a flash

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash"

"Hey! When did a sash come into the story?" Emmett interjected.

"Emmett. . ." Alice shot him a glare, "The moon on the breast-"

"Hah! Hah! Breast! That's funny!" Emmett screamed.

Alice carried on anyway.

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight horse-sized were-wolves

With a large driver so tall and quick

He knew in a moment it must be Emmett"

"Hey! Why'd you have to cast me as the fat guy?" Emmett cried.

"Because you're the closest we could find. Now. . . Emmett, you tell the rest. I need to go. . . um. . . get the stuff ***wink* **ready."

"Yeah! Story! Alright, now time to make this fun!

Now Dasher, you're Edward's, Now Dancer, you're Alice's, Rosalie Prancer, Bella Vixen,

Oh Comet, you're Jake's now, Carlisle, Cupid you can have, Esme, Donner, Jazz, Blitzen

To the top of the porch, this meal'll be so fine

All I know is that Rudolph is mine!"

Renesmee let out a slight sigh and fell asleep.

" Okay Emmett, you can stop now, Nessie's asleep" I said.

"No way, this is too much fun! Okay now where was I. . ."

"Emmett" I said fiercely

"Okay, fine. Rose, babe, Meet me in out place in five, kay?" he said cheekily

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but I could see that she was secretly excited.

"Well, I guess i'd better be off," Jacob said, looking at Renesmee longingly, "See you tomorrow Ness. You too Bells" he kissed the top of my head, then Nessie's, and then walked out the door.

"Come on Edward, now all we have is Christmas day to worry about," I said

Laughing, he scooped me up, Renesmee still in my arms, and we headed out into the perfect , purple night.


	2. Chapter 2: Voltari Christmas

Chapter 2: The Voltari

"Deck the halls with the bowels of Holly"

Every year, the Voltari get a little girl called Holly, drain out her blood and decorate their castle with her bowels.

"Tis the season to be. . . naughty."

That's right Aro, it's that time of year again where you feast on Santa's reindeer when he's not looking and replace them with "lookalikes".

"Don we now our gay-" Aro began and was interrupted by sniggering, "Jane, will you please shut up!"

"Sorry master, it's just that you said gay!" Jane choked out

"Just shut up or I will burn you with Yule!" Aro screamed

" When do you think we should tell him the child we burned on the fire was not called Yule?" Alec whispered to Caius.

"I dunno, Aro just likes to do things right this season, so try not to mess up his mood, or we will all pay for it!" Caius snapped back at him

"Caius, is there a problem?" Aro asked sweetly

"N-No master, no problem, I was just telling Alec here about how you are a great story teller." Caius stammered.

Aro nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well then. Let us carry on" He said, " Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Merry Christmas from the Voltari!


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolves Christmas

Chapter 3: Wolf Pack

"You know Sam and Leah and Seth and Quil

Embry and Colin, Brady, Paul and Jared

But do you recall

The most famous were wolf of all

Jacob the red nosed werewolf

had a very shiny nose

and if you ever saw it

you would even say it glows

all of the other werewolves

used to hunt in Forks, WA

they never let poor Jacob

kill the biggest Grizzly bear

then one rainy September's day

Bella gave birth finally

Jacob imprinted on Nessie

which is his nickname for her daughter, Renesmee

Jacob loved Renesmee

But Bella wasn't happy

until Jacob explained why

and then it was plain to see!"

"Nice one Seth!" Paul praised

"Convincing" Sam said wisely

"Very funny Seth!" Jacob said sarcastically

"Whatever Jake. It's true though!" Seth said

"Yes Seth, now, where's your imprint? Oh wait! You haven't got one!" Jacob said smirking

"Yep, which means I don't have to dress up in a princess dress unlike some people," Seth's eyes flickered from Quil to Jacob, then back and forth.

"Come on now guys, it's Christmas!" Sam yelled

"YEAH!" the wolves howled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"


End file.
